


Don’t push me away

by StarStrom21



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarStrom21/pseuds/StarStrom21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe this time. Maybe he’s better now</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don’t push me away

**Author's Note:**

> So my assignment for my creative writing class was to wright a story less then 500 words where the protagonist and antagonist were both sympathetic.  
> My solution?  
> Big Hero 6 fan fiction.

My hands lingered over the keyboard as I stared at the blank screen in front of me. I keep thinking maybe this time. Maybe he’s better now, but all I have to do is look at my text history to know that’s not the case. Twenty seven texts sent zero received. The lack of replies is heartbreaking, even more so then the absence of replies from his brother. Maybe because I know there’s someone on the other end with him. Pretending won’t help with him.  
Tears start to blur my vision as the phone shakes in my hand. Come on ‘Woman up’ I said to myself, repeating the moto my best friend always said. Gripping the phone tight I wiped away the tears and stared down at it once more. I knew he wasn’t better yet but I knew that if I didn’t keep trying he never would be. I sent my twenty eighth text and sighed.   
As soon as the small icon on my phone lit up to show that the text had been sent the alarm went off to alert me that I was late to my Advanced Chemical Principles class. Quickly shoving the phone into my bag I ran across campus hoping to not miss any more of my lecture. I got there breathless and panting but at least the professor didn’t seem to mind.  
I opened my notebook and tried to pay attention but I found halfway into the class I could not focus on chemical compounds and reactions. My eyes wondered to my bag and I couldn’t help but feel that maybe it would be different this time. Glancing to make sure the professor was too busy talking about alkali metals to notice me I pulled the phone out to where I could see it and almost dropped it in shock. There it was, the small red circle with a white number one staring me back from the texting icon and for a moment I dared to hope.  
That hope was quickly crushed when I saw the text was not from the one I was expecting. I thought of just tossing my phone back into my bag and trying to take notes again but my mind wasn’t on electrons and ions then. My eyes looked over the text and a small smile tugged at my lips.  
‘Hey meet us outside the labs at 2. We’re going to make a video message for the little man. Fred.’  
Before I knew it I was typing a reply back to confirm I’d be there. Maybe this time with all of us it really would be different.


End file.
